


So Much for Studying

by trickypete



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: First work - Freeform, Joe Trohman/ Andy Hurley (implied), M/M, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz - Freeform, Please Don't Hate Me, Smut, first smut so please don't hate me, i don't even know what else to tag, reaaally bad smut, this is literal trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickypete/pseuds/trickypete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete hates school. Patrick is Pete's bestfriend. Some shit goes down at Pat's house whilst his family is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much for Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my first work on Ao3, so I hope you enjoy! This is also my first attempt at writing smut by myslef and not in an RP so I appologize for how much this thing sucks. I really hope you enjoy this work and want to read more from me! I'll try and post every weekend and it will most likely be really fluffy stuff and less smut. Again I hope you enjoy!

Pete hated school. He absolutely despised it. If it were up to him, Pete wouldn’t even go, except for two reasons: soccer and Patrick Stump. Patrick was Pete’s best friend. And because Pete’s emotions hate him, Patrick is also the guy Pete is massively crushing on. Patrick was absolute perfection in Pete’s eyes, and totally out of his league….so yeah Pete hated school.

 

Pete walked down the hallway with his friend Joe. “Dude just fucking _talk_ to him already! All this sexual tension,” Joe pretended to gag on air and wrapped his hand around his neck jokingly, “is suffocating. Seriously, just talk to Pat about it.” Pete rolled his eyes and ducked inside his locker, shoving his books into the bottom. “Yeah, no that’s not gonna happen. Pete began to poke around his locker for his lunch.

 

“What’s not gonna happen?” Said the most angelic voice in Pete’s world. PEte bolted upright, subsequently smacking his head against the shelf in his locker. He pulled his head out of his locker and rubbed the back, squinting one eye at the slight pain, and smile. “Hey PartyTrick!” He chimed at Patrick. The younger boy scowled at yet another nickname bequeathed to him. Pete smirked and continued on covering his ass, “We were just talking about Joe’s chances at getting a legit relationship.” Pete shot Joe a subtle look that screamed ‘ _ **DON’T YOU FUCKING DO IT TROHMAN I WILL LITERALLY MURDER YOU!!!** ’ _Joe glared at Pete. “Fuck you Wentz!” Pete flashed Joe a shit eating grin, “When and where baby?” he joked, causing both of his friends to blush bright red. “I gotta go to algebra. See ya Pat. Fuck off Pete” Joe waved at Patrick as he left, but flipped Pete off. “What was that about?” Patrick questioned as the two boys walked into the cafeteria. Pete felt his face flush for an instant before he replied, “Just Joe being a dick as usual.” He sat down and pulled out his lunch, opting to stare at his hands, hoping Patrick wouldn’t notice his change in mood. “Oh, um ok. So do you wanna come over to mine after school today to study for our calc quiz tomorrow?” PAtrick quickly changed the subject, slightly noticing Pete’s darkened mood. Pete instantly perked up at the prospect of hanging out with Patrick at his house. “Yeah sure, my mom let me take the car today so we don’t have to walk either.” Pete smiled and started eating, his mood greatly improved with that one sentence. “Oh and my family is away visiting some family this week and won’t be back till next thursday so you could spend the night if your mom-” “Sleepover? Dude my mom would jump on any opportunity to get me out of the fucking house. “ Pete interrupted Patrick, already confirming that he had the go ahead. “Ok awesome, studying and sleepover.” Patrick smiled sheepishly at Pete before continuing to eat his lunch in silence. ‘ _I’ll tell him tonight_ ’ the two boys unknowingly thought in unision.

 

 

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pete gasped, clutching his sides. “Please Trick! No more…!” He breathed, trying to catch his breath. He ended up making himself snort, sending both boys into yet another fit of laughter. Patrick had been doing an impression of their math teacher, causing Pete to lose his shit. Patrick paused for a second and felt the smile fall from his face. He looked up at Pete, all amusement gone from his face. “Hey Pete, what were you and Joe really talking about earlier in the hallway? We both know it wasn’t about Joe’s love life.” Pete froze mid laugh. He didn’t want to tell Patrick about what happened earlier. He didn’t want to tell him that him and Joe were talking about Pete finally confessing his feelings for his best friend. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if Patrick was gay! No, Pete couldn’t tell him just yet. “It was nothing...It doesn’t matter now.” Pete looked down at his hands, not wanting to meet Patrick’s accusing stare. “Pete, please talk to me.” Patrick reached out and gently placed his hand on the older boy’s knee. Pete felt tears prick behind his eyes. He couldn’t handle being rejected by Patrick. He already knew he was far out of Pete’s league and would never want to be with him like that, even if he was into guys. “Pete..” Patrick used his other hand to lift Pete’s chin, forcing the brown eyed boy to look at him. “Pete, please ta-” Pete couldn’t hold back anymore. He leaned forward and crashed his lips against Patrick’s, a tear slipping out and rolling down his cheek. Patrick sat stunned for half a second, before melting into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Pete’s neck. After several minutes of making out, Pete pulled back and leaned his head against Patrick’s. He took a deep breathe and smiled shyly. “Trick...I..-” Patrick kissed Pete softly, cutting him off. “I know.” He smiled at the dark haired boy in front of him. He got up off the couch, pulling Pete with him. He started to walk towards the stairs. “Where are we--” Patrick pushed Pete against his front door and kissed him passionately. “Sleepover” he mumbled against Pete’s lips before pulling away and continuing up the stairs to his bedroom. Pete allowed Patrick to lead him, thinking for a moment before catching on to what _“Sleepover”_ meant. He grinned and squeezed Patrick’s hand.

 

Patrick pulled Pete into his room, turning and locking the door before turning back to him. Pete pushed Patrick against the door and smashed their lips together. He ran his tongue over Patricks bottom lip before biting it softly, asking for entrance. Patrick let a loud moan escape his lips, allowing Pete quick access to explore his mouth. He let Pete take the lead, moving his hand to tug at Pete’s hair. Pete pulled away, panting. “I didn’t even know you were into guys.” He chuckled softly, pulling Patrick towards the bed. “Obviously I don’t tell you everything.” Patrick pushed Pete into a sitting position on his bed. He then straddled his lap and continued their make out session from by the door. He slipped his hands underneath Pete’s shirt, running his rough hands up Pete’s chiseled chest. His hands came back down to the hem of Pete’s shirt, pulling slightly signalling he wanted it off. Pete smirked into Patrick’s lips at his needness, pulling away to take his shirt off. Once the unnecessary garment lay on the floor, the two boys continued kissing, each second making the kiss that much more heated and intimate. Pete ran his cold hands under Patrick’s shirt and up his sides, causing the younger to shiver slightly and let out a breathy moan. Pete bit Patrick’s bottom lip, pulling on it slightly. He moved his hands back down the strawberry blonds sides, tugging lightly on the hem, now signalling he wanted Patrick to take it off. Patrick hesitated for half a second before deciding to take his shirt off. Pete and him had seen each other shirtless before, Pete being shirtless more so than Patrick. He broke the kiss and tugged his shirt off, tossing onto the floor with Pete’s. Patrick instantly covered his chest with his arms, feeling Pete’s stare on him. Pete grabbed his hands gently and pulled them away. “Don’t hide. You’re so beautiful Trick.” Pete smiled, leaning down to suck a deep bruise onto Patricks neck. Patrick threw his head back and let a loud airy moan leave his lips. He grinded his hips down onto Pete’s, causing the boy under him to gasp slightly at the friction. Pete mimicked Patrick’s movements, moving his hips opposite Patrick’s, creating more friction for his growing erection. Patrick’s moans just got louder, sending shivers of pleasure down both boys spines. “P-pete.” Patrick gasped. He pushed Pete down to a lying position, getting better access at the other boys chest and neck. He set to work sucking and biting marks down Pete’s neck and onto his chest. He wanted everyone at school to know Pete was his, and he was Pete’s. Pete bucked his hips up against Patricks. He reached down, mouth still clamped on Pete’s sensitive spot on his neck, and started to undo the brown haired boy’s pants. “G-god Trick!” Pete moaned, tangling one hand in Patrick’s hair, knocking the other boys hat off. Patrick slid his hand to the hem of Pete’s boxers, teasing and gently pulling on the hem. Pete whined, begging for more than what Patrick was giving him. “P-please T-trick.” He breathed, bucking his hips up. Patrick smirked, finally sliding his hand under Pete’s boxers, wrapping his hand around the other’s cock. The younger boy started to move his hand slowly up and down. After a few minutes patrick slid off of Pete’s lap, dropping to his knees on the floor, between Pete’s thighs. “Can I?” Pete nodded vigorously, lifting up off the bed slightly as Patrick took his pants and boxers off. Patrick licked a slow line up Pete’s shaft, teasingly. Pete gasped and clutched the bed sheets. Patrick took that as his full go ahead, and took Pete into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down. Pete was in heaven. He felt so close to release, but just as soon as Patrick started, he pulled away, walking across his room to his dresser drawer. Pete watched Patrick’s hips sway as he walked. Patrick came back to the bed with a condom and a bottle of lube. Pete stopped him before he could get on the bed though, tugging Patrick’s pants off quickly. He slid off the bed and pushed Patrick onto it. “You’re so beautiful Trick. Can I?” Pete leaned forward, face inches away from Patrick’s throbbing dick. He was running his hands up and down the others porcelain thighs. Patrick squeaked a yes before letting his head fall backward, feeling Pete’s warm mouth encompass his cock. “Oh, Oh my _GOD_ ” Patrik gasped, tangling his fingers into Pete’s hair, pulling slightly. Pete hummed around Patrick’s cock, sending vibrations to Patricks very core. He could tell he was close, but just like with what he has done to Pete, the older boy pulled away slightly, hot breathe still puffing onto Patrick’s head. “What do you want me to do, baby?” Pete purred, running a gentle hand up Patricks white stomach. “P-pete.” Patrick collapsed onto his back and whined, “Fuck me please, Pete.” Patrick wiggled in discomfort at all loss of sensation on his skin. Pete smirked and reached for the bottle of lube. “Anything for you.” Pete slicked two of his fingers up, sliding one slowly into Patrick’s hole. Patrick tensed slightly at the new sensation, but quickly relaxed. Soon he was begging Pete for another finger. Pete slipped a second finger in and began to scissor them, hooking them up and hitting Patrick’s prostate. “F-fuck, Pete! Right there!” Patrick gasped as he felt Pete repeatedly hit his G-spot. “More P-pete, I need to feel you!” Patrick rocked his hips opposite of Pete’s hands, fucking himself. Pete allowed Patrick to do this as he slipped on the condom and slicked up his cock. Patrick quickly felt the satisfying pressure leave him, soon replaced by a bigger pressure poking at his entrance. Pete leaned down and kissed Patrick as he slowly slid into him. “Fuck Trick, you’re so tight!” Pete breathed, bottoming out. He waited for Patrick to adjust to the size. Patrick nodded for Pete to move. He started to thrust his hips slowly, letting Patrick fully adjust to the new sensation. Soon Patrick was moaning and writhing for more. “Fuck!” Patrick moaned out, rocking his hips to meet Pete’s. Pete grabbed Patrick’s legs and shoved him father on the bed, not breaking contact once. He placed one of Patrick’s feet on his shoulder, pounding into his prostate mercilessly. “O my god! right there! F-fuck Pete, Right there!” Patrick began to loudly moan Pete’s name. “Fuck Trick, you feel so fucking good.” Pete reached his hand down to stroke Patrick’s throbbing and leaking dick. “God, I’m c-close, Pete! I’m s-so” “Me too, baby.” Pete pounded harder into Patricks prostate, hitting it right on every time, sending waves of vision blurring pleasure through Patricks body. “Oh god Pete!” Patrick came all over Pete’s hand and his stomach, shouting and moaning Pete’s name. Pete stroked him through his orgasm, cumming soon after at the sensation of Patrick’s walls closing around him. “F-fuck Trick!” Pe moaned, tensing and cumming hard. He let Patrick’s foot fall from his shoulder and collapsed beside the younger boy. Pete pulled the condom off and threw it in the trash beside Patrick’s bed. The two boys cuddled up under the covers,Patrick resting his head on Pete’s chest.

 

“Hey Trick?” Pete looked down at Patrick.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.” Patrick blushed a brilliant shade of red.

 

“I love you too, Pete.”

 

Pete smiled and laughed a little, “So much for studying huh?” Patrick smiled and shrugged, “There’s always tomorrow evening too.” He winked at Pete before cuddling closer, eyes heavy and sleepy.

 

“Trick?” Pete cooed.

 

“Yes Pete?” Patrick looked up at Pete.

 

“Will you go out with me, uhm, like will you be my boyfriend?” Pete blushed slightly, looking into Patrick’s ocean green eyes.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Patrick smiled and pecked Pete’s lips, settling in against his chest and yawning. Pete kissed the top of Patrick’s head, both boys drifting off into a happy and dream filled sleep.

 

 

 

 

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day, Pete and Patrick walked into school, hand in hand. Pete had several dark purple hickies on his neck while Patrick had a single dark, almost  black, one just below his ear. Joe waved at them and smiled. “Finally stopped acting like teenage girls and fessed up to each other?” Pete pretended to glare at Joe and flip him the bird. Patrick laughed and squeezed his hand. “Hey Joe.” Andy walked up behind Joe, making the fro haired boy jump a little. “Hey Andy.” Andy smiled and Pete and Patrick. “How was the study session last night?” Pete flashed Patrick one of his famous shit eating grins. “Oh there wasn’t much studying done, but I did learn a few interesting things about Patrick here.” Pete continued to grinas Patricks face burned bright red. “PETE!!” Patrick lightly smacked Pete’s arm. “Ok I did not need that image. C’mon Andy, let’s leave the two love birds to fuck behind the bleachers or something.” Joe said, blushing just as hard as Patrick. He turned and statred to walk away. “So if you two are together now, does that mean my chances with Joe are a shit on higher?” Andy mused, making the three boys laugh. “Andy, you coming?” Joe called down the hall. “Maybe not right now but he’ll make you later.” Pete winked at Andy before he left, causing the small boy to blush more than Patrick. “I swear Pete, you have to turn everything into some dirty joke.” Patrick began to lead Pete down the hall. Pete stopped and pulled Patrick in for a quick kiss. “Love you Partytrick.” He smiled down at the younger boy. “Love you too PeterPanda.” The boys burst out laughing and walked down the hall to their first period.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my beautiful piece of trash! I hope you enjoyed and will leave a comment or kudos. Please let me know if there are any mistakes, I wrote this at three am and don't have anyone to revise it for me. 
> 
> Again Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed


End file.
